The Look Alike Chronicles
by unbrokensaviorwithperfecthair
Summary: What happens when Palmer gets sick and goes to PPTH for treatment? Both teams find out that the other's members are just like them.
1. Chapter 1

**I'VE BEEN THINKING ABOUT THIS FOR A WHILE, BUT HAVE JUST FOUND THE TIME TO WRITE IT. ENJOY. FEEDBACK IS ALWAYS WELCOME! ****J**

_***I'M PRETENDING THAT JENNY IS STILL ALIVE, BUT PROBABLY TAKES PLACE MID-SEASON 6 FOR NCIS. FOR HOUSE, IT'S PROBABLY SEASON 6 AS WELL.***_

**DON'T OWN HOUSE OR NCIS.**

"The autopsy gremlin's sick!" Tony yelled to a confused looking McGee and Ziva. Tony was currently with Ducky and Gibbs rushing Palmer, who was on a stretcher, unconscious, into the ambulance. McGee and Ziva were there getting an evidence bag from the M.E. van, but ran into the others.

"Where is he going?" Ziva asked. He wouldn't be going to Bethesda because he wasn't an agent, which meant he had to go to a civilian hospital.

"Princeton Plainsboro Teaching Hospital in New Jersey!" Ducky yelled over the roar of the van. In less than a second, it was speeding out of the Navy Yard.

"I'm driving!" Ziva told McGee. McGee gulped, but knew it was for the best. At least _she_ could keep up with the van (which McGee figured Gibbs was driving, judging by _how_ it was being driven).

Chase, Thirteen, Foreman, and Taub were sitting in the differential room, staring at each other in boredom.

"We got a case." House said as he waltzed in.

"Who is it?" Taub asked, the folder House throwing at him barely missing his head.

"27 year old white male with serious nasal congestion, acute pain in his abdomen, and left leg numbness." House elaborated.

"The congestion could just be allergies." Thirteen said.

"Never dismiss a symptom." House said.

"_Except_ when the patient lives in DC, and is allergic to cherry blossoms, and cherry blossoms are in full bloom down there." Thirteen smirked.

"You people actually _read_ the file?" House asked in surprise.

"Well _yeah_." Chase said.

"House!" Cuddy said breathlessly through the cracked door.

"What?" He snapped.

"The patient's in the ER now, and his boss is the director of NCIS, so I would recommend getting down there. The lead agent's there, too, and he's like you." Cuddy said.

"Your point?" House asked.

"Just get down there." Cuddy said.

House made Chase and Thirteen go down instead of him to greet Palmer and the rest of the agents.

"Hi, I'm Dr. Chase." Chase said, extending his hand out to Gibbs.

"Special Agent Gibbs." Gibbs said in reply.

"I'm Director Shepard." Jenny said, shaking Chase's hand as well. Thirteen just stared at Tony and Ziva.

"Thirteen, I know she's hot, but if you could just focus on the patient for about 30 seconds, that would be great." Chase whispered.

"No, but look. Don't you see a similarity? Those two," Thirteen nodded to Tony and Ziva, "Look kind of like us in a way."

"I see it, too. The Director and Cuddy. They sound very similar, and dress the same. And Gibbs is _just _like House. And the other one," Chase said, referring to McGee, "Is like Foreman."

"Now that's just weird." Thirteen said. Chase's silence was his sign of agreement.


	2. Chapter 2

**I'M GLAD YOU LIKE THE STORY! I'LL TRY TO UPDATE EVERY DAY, BUT I HAVE A FEW OTHER STORIES GOING RIGHT NOW. SUMMER VACATION STARTS ON WEDENESDAY, SO I SHOULD BE ABLE TO UPDATE MORE OFTEN. REVIEW, YOU KNOW IT MAKES ME WRITE MORE! ****J**

**DON'T OWN HOUSE OR NCIS. DARN IT.**

Gibbs finally had enough of the staring.

"Do something!" He barked.

"Jethro…" Jenny said, placing a calming hand on his shoulder.

"Jimmy, Jimmy, Jimmy, Jimmy!" Abby yelled, clomping around in her black boots.

"Calm down, Abbs, he'll be fine." Gibbs said.

"We're going to take him up to the patient room." Chase declared. He and Thirteen each took a side on Palmer's bed, when Gibbs grabbed Chase's hand.

"Who is she?" He asked.

"Uh… Why?" Chase asked, not sure how to answer. Even _he_ didn't know Thirteen's name.

"Purely precautionary, Dr. Chase. He works for a federal agency." Jenny explained.

"Of course. Thirteen, I think you're gonna have to tell them." Chase said, then turned to Thirteen.

"Dr. Hadley." Thirteen said quickly, then started moving the bed, signaling to Chase that they were now going to get Palmer into his room.

"We need an agent with him at all times." Jenny said.

"He's mine." Gibbs grumbled to his boss, outraged that she was calling the shots.

"No, _you_ have your agents, and _I_ have the non-agents. And I'm _your_ boss, which makes _you_ _mine_." Jenny explained, smirking ever so slightly.

"Dinozzo, go with them." Gibbs barked.

"On it, Boss." Dinozzo said, racing to catch up with the doctors.

"Jethro, if I could go with them…" Ducky said.

"Yeah, go ahead, Duck." Gibbs nodded. Ducky quickly took off to go with them, barely making it onto the elevator in time.

"So, you're name's Hadley." Chase smirked.

"That's my last name, yes." Thirteen replied.

"What's your first name?" He asked.

"There's a snowball's chance in of you knowing that." Thirteen said.

"You don't know each other's names?" Tony asked.

"Nobody knows her name." Chase answered.

"Why?"

"What're you going to do, arrest me?" Thirteen shot as she shoved past Dinozzo to get the other side of the bed as they rolled Palmer out. He let the doctors go ahead a few feet, chuckling to himself.

"You _definitely _have a way with the ladies." Ziva sneaked up behind them, causing Tony to jump.

"Ah! What have I told you about sneaking up on me?" Tony asked, gratefully accepting the coffee she held out.

"Not to do it. But when do I ever listen to you?" Ziva replied.

"Never, that's the problem." Tony huffed. "Did Gibbs send you up here?"

"Yes, to deliver you a coffee." Ziva answered.

"We might wanna go and catch up with them." Tony suggested. The trio walked down the hall, trailing 50 or so feet behind Chase and Thirteen.

"What do you think Jimmy has?" Ziva asked.

"Definitely not the plague." Tony responded.

"Let's not relive that, shall we?" Ducky asked.

"Agreed." Tony said.

"Could it be a stroke?" Ziva questioned.

"I already ruled that out, my dear. If only it were that easy. Dr. House is the best diagnostician in the world, and has the best working for him. They'll figure it out." Ducky said, patting Ziva reassuringly.

XX

"Jethro, I told you, _I'm_ calling the shots!" Jenny yelled. McGee was just standing there, desperately trying to not get caught in the crosshairs of his superiors.

"I know him better!" Gibbs countered. House just sat next to McGee, twirling his cane, smirking at the show before him.

"Like heck you do!" Jenny yelled, then took a deep breath. "I'm your boss, so you listen to me. If you don't, I will have you removed. Got it?

"I need coffee." Gibbs grumbled. Jenny hid a small smirk. That was the closest thing she'd get to Gibbs giving in.

"I want you to meet someone." House smirked. _This is going to be good_, he thought.


	3. Chapter 3

**I'M SO SORRY IT TOOK ME SO LONG TO UPDATE. I DON'T HAVE AN EXCUSE. OOPS. I HOPE YOU ALL ARE STILL ENJOYING. I'LL TRY TO MAE THIS CHAPTER LONGER.**

**DON'T OWN EITHER SHOWS. IF I DID, THIS WOULD ACTUALLY BE HAPPENING.**

"Excuse me?" Jenny snapped.

"I want you to meet someone." House said, getting up.

"Fine." Jenny said, too tired to argue.

"Cuddy!" House yelled as they got in the Dean's office.

"House, I'm busy." Cuddy said, signing some papers.

"You can sign and talk at the same time." House said.

"If you want to inject someone with Malaria or any other infectious/deadly disease, it's a no." Cuddy said.

"That doesn't sound like me at all." Cuddy just scoffed in response. "I want you to meet her." House said, pointing at Jenny.

"Why?" Cuddy snapped.

"You really are busy. Oh well. Because she's just like you, it's _so funny_. And her Agent person that she's the boss of is just like me! And then there's the other three agents. Two of remind me of Chase and Thirteen, and the other one, well, not really like Foreman, more like Taub. Yeah, definitely Taub." House rambled.

"Maybe after I'm done signing stuff, I'll meet her." Cuddy said.

"Please!" House yelled.

"Well, considering you actually said _please_, fine. Hi, I'm Dr. Lisa Cuddy." Cuddy said, extending her hand.

"Director Jenny Shepard." Jenny said, doing the same.

"Have fun!" House said, then bolted.

"I'll go." Jenny said.

"It's fine, really. Don't you hate signing stuff?" Cuddy asked, deciding now would be a great time to take a break.

"I hate it. And then don't even get me _started_ about some of my employees." Jenny said, taking a seat.

"Most of them are ok. I only have a problem with the Diagnostics Department, run by House, who brought you in here. He has some interesting fellows. Foreman is ok. But he bends rules at times. Taub is really good, actually. He's the passive one on the team. Thirteen is, well, like House except mature. No one really knows her that well. Chase is on-again-off-again to the team. He leaves, then comes back." Cuddy explained.

"Gibbs is just like House, kind of. Pain in the butt, but is the best. I mean, he's mature, but pretty much like House, from what I can tell. Our peace-maker is definitely Agent McGee. Our Mossad Liaison, Ziva, is good. Her driving is horrible, and she has bouts of anger, but is very good at keeping her work and personal life unmixed. Tony tries to do the right thing, but gets mixed up in trouble. And he's such a playboy." Jenny smiled.

"And your team is totally dysfunctional, right?" Cuddy asked.

"Completely."

"Mine, too. But it's why they work, I guess. I mean, House has pretty much the best survival record for his patients. He just has so many malpractice violations." Cuddy said.

"Gibbs, too. Excessive force, breaking the law." Jenny laughed. "Wanna get a drink after work?"

"Sure."

House smirked from outside the door. And he was only just beginning his mayhem.

**PLEASE LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU'RE THINKING OF THE STORY SO FAR.**


End file.
